Thunderstorms
by demishankwrites
Summary: Thunderstorms and lightning looms, as we start up another silly fight...


**Summary: **"You're trembling." + "We have to be quiet then."

**Characters: **Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

**A/N: **I know it's been months since I updated, I apologize. College requirements are overflowing and I had no time :-((. Anyway, this is my entry for simplsnowbarry's Summer Lovin' Challenge (I managed to find time to write this uwu). This is originally supposed to be SaviSnow (hence the scar above Barry's eyebrow) but I leaned on to a no power Snowbarry, probably on another Earth. Just a small fic, enjoy!

* * *

"Fuck. That hurts!" The man grimaced in pain, sending a terrifying glare at the woman cleaning her wound. She rolled her eyes, unfazed by the look she was getting from the man. "Oh, don't go releasing your wrath on me. You're the one who was reckless and careless. Plus, I warned you this would sting."

He sighs and softly grunts as she dabs his wound more forcefully this time, "Well, next time, try to be more specific on how painful a sting would be." He said in between gritted teeth, hand forming into a tight fist.

The woman pulls away, reaching for her box of band aids inside the medical kit, "You're lucky I'm a well-experienced doctor." The man scoffs, "You're welcome, I'm glad I am a good body for you to practice on."

She turns her eyes to his face, checking his bandaged cheek and eyeing the scar near his right brow, "What?" The man asked, eyebrows furrowed at her and face set in a frown, "Nothing." The woman mutters, shaking her head and feeling her cheeks flush red.

He watches her, moving away from him and storing her medical kit, "Caitlin, are you mad?" She hears him ask, her back turned towards him as she lets out a sigh, "I think worried would be much more appropriate. Or maybe even uptight." The auburn-haired woman said, looking back at the shirtless man half sitting and lying on the gray couch.

The man licks his lips, "He— He was just talking to me, Barry." Caitlin cuts him off, biting her lip, "You didn't have to punch him in the jaw and knock him out. He was just my co-worker."

Barry rolled his eyes, "He punched me back. Fine, defend your buddy then."

"Only because you punched him first. And he's not my buddy, he's a friend in my work." She retorted, crossing her arms on her chest.

He releases a sigh and runs a hand through his hair, "I've seen the way he looks at you, he definitely is more than just your regular buddy/co-worker."

"Really? Based on how he looks at me? You didn't hear me complaining when Penelope was literally clinging on your arm? Your 'best friend' as you said?" Caitlin answered, mouth set in a hard line.

Barry chuckles, "Wow, now you're blaming Penelope? She's not the issue here, Cait."

"I'm not blaming her; I'm just pointing out that I wasn't acting reckless and careless when I literally saw her undressing you with her eyes and stupid cackle." She pointed out with a huff.

The room got slowly darker, as thick clouds passed outside, "Oh, so I should calm down and fake a smile while I see a man eyeing my girlfriend as if she was a treat that he wants all for himself? Should I just simply laugh and shrug my shoulders?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Caitlin shakes her head, "That's better than jumping into conclusions and lashing out on a man you just met."

"Wow, okay. Noted, next time, I'll just laugh loudly as if I have no care to the world. Got it, Dr. Snow." Barry retorted, looking away from her.

She sighs and walks to the kitchen, leaning on the kitchen sink and closing her eyes.

We just need space. We're both stressed and can't think clearly. Caitlin told herself, taking a glass of water.

He remained silent, leaning on the couch then sat up and reached for the glass of water on the coffee table; completely ignoring the pain shooting around his stomach.

Please don't leave. He thought, green eyes gazing at the dark clouds and the light drizzle of rain.

#

#

"I can do it my own, you can leave me." Barry said, reaching for the ice pack from Caitlin and started dabbing it on his bruises.

She sighs, "Barry, you don't need to be stubborn. I—" Her hand reaches for the pack but he moves away, "I can do it, Cait. Just… go home. Thanks for patching me up."

Caitlin stood up and walked to her bag, the drizzle was now a loud rain shower, knocking on their windows and roof.

"Fine. Push me away." She said, slinging her handbag then tying her auburn-brown hair in a bun.

Barry scoffs, "I'm not pushing you away. You should go check on your co-worker, he might need you more than me anyway."

Caitlin turns to look at him, eyes furrowed, "You're still not over that? How childish can you get? You and your silly jealousy."

"He looks at you the way I look at you, Caitlin! Stop being blinded by his 'friendly' gestures. He's not just a friend." He said loudly over the rain from outside.

"Then stop being blinded by your pointless jealousy! He was just looking at me, Barry! He wasn't hitting on me or trying to take me away from you!" She retorted, eyes softly gazing at the frustrated man.

"Just go and leave." He said in a defeated tone, eyes glued at the floor.

She shook her head, "Don't expect me to always patch you up, especially when you're the one who is in the wrong."

"He is tr—" Barry's sentence was cut off by the crackling sound of thunder and the bright display of a flashing lightning, Zeus wasn't quite in the mood.

Caitlin was staring at the window, eyes wide at the dangerously beautiful lightning show. Her heart was beating fast, "Barry, can you—"

Thunder explodes once more, louder than the first one, and another and another. Lightning flashes and strikes somewhere; a booming sound resonates all over the room and through the windows, the lightest of gasps echoing after the series of thunder and lightning strikes.

She turns to Barry, doe-brown eyes widening in surprise, "Barry?"

The aforementioned man had his wide emerald stare at the window, eyes reflecting fear. Every time lightning flashes, he gasps and his body was shaking.

"You're trembling…" Caitlin mutters out, getting his attention. She stifles a gasp, suddenly realizing as he gazes at the man who was lightly resembling a scared little boy.

He felt a tear running down his eye, as lightning and thunder continued their assault.

He was under the table hiding, peeking through the tablecloth, little body trembling in fear.

Thunder roars, he screams, trembles, and cries.

Lightning strikes, he hid himself through the cloth.

He felt safe in there, despite still hearing the angry thunder.

"Oh dear. Barry? My boy? Where are you?" He hears a voice call out his name, a familiar loving voice.

He peeks out from his safe haven; the loving smile of Nora Allen greets him. He climbs out and clings his mother, eyes closed as the thunder and lightning explodes again.

Nora smiles and carries him into her arms, sitting down on the rocking chair and started humming out a tune.

Her hand gently caresses Barry's hair, kissing his forehead, then gently rocking the chair as she hugs him tighter.

"I'm right here, my sweet boy. I got you." She whispers softly, smiling as his trembles slowly disappeared along with the light sniffles.

The little boy slowly relaxes in his mother's arms, slowly falling asleep as the rain continued pouring, with the absence of loud thunders and flashy lightning.

Lightning strikes, he closed his eyes, trembling violently and wishing to feel his mother's warm hug once more. But he knew it was impossible, she was with his father already; both of them him watching from above.

He had always hated thunderstorms; it was violent and he feared being struck by it. Most of the times he could withstand it but sometimes, the trembles get the best of him. He didn't cry anymore, just shook violently in fear and being alone at the face of the thunderstorm's wrath.

Barry willed himself to calm down but it wasn't working, his whole body was quaking in fear and desperation.

The tune... He tried to recall it, his mind not cooperating. Almost losing hope and succumbing to his fear, the man was suddenly pulled into a warm and petite body.

Opening his eyes, Caitlin was sitting beside him and had wrapped her arms around his form, "Don't worry, I'm here beside you." She whispered, her hand rubbing his back comfortingly and gently; a fond memory of his mom doing the same thing hits Barry.

He hugs her back tightly, still trembling as the rain continued showering and thunder was booming, "You're not alone, Barry. I'm not leaving you." She gently said, coaxing him to relax.

They stayed like that for a while, the man still trembling despite being cuddled inside her arms. Caitlin pulled away, causing him to tighten his grip, "Barry, wait."

"No, don't leave me. Don't. I..." Barry pleads in a shaky desperate tone, afraid of being alone in the midst of a thunderstorm.

She fishes out her phone and pressed play, pulling Barry once more to herself. "I'm not leaving you; I promise."

The soft and comforting sound fills the room, emerald orbs widening in recognition of the tune.

Little child, be not afraid

Though rain pounds harshly against the glass

Caitlin soothingly runs her finger through his hair that she loved to play with, "You once told me a song your mom used to sing to you when you were younger."

Like an unwanted stranger

There is no danger

"And we both know I can't sing, so I had a download of it on my phone. Just in case, I needed to play it for you." She chuckled softly, a beautiful smile on her face.

Though thunder explodes

And lightning flash

The auburn-haired doctor, leans her head on his, "I'm right here, I won't leave until you're alright." Barry remained quiet, arms wrapped around Caitlin and slowly calmed down. He snuggles closer, tears falling down.

Illuminates your tear-stained face

I am here tonight

The song continued playing as the rain shower slowly became a drizzle and Zeus finally stopped his assault, Caitlin smiled to herself as she continued rubbing the back of Barry, who fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

The white ceiling and soft patter of rain greeted him as his eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the light, Barry yawned a bit and turned to the other side of the comfortable pillow he was currently lying on.

So warm and soft... He thought with a smile, "Uhm, good morning, Barry." A voice said causing him to look at the source, seeing Caitlin who had a shy smile and pink cheeks.

Cait? Realization hits like a lightning bolt, Barry standing up from his assumed pillow; his emerald green eyes were wide in shock and his face could rival a ripe and plump tomato.

The auburn-haired woman chuckled softly, "You... fell asleep for quite some time during the thunderstorm. And I let you lie down on my lap." Caitlin confessed, glancing at the man who was averting his gaze from her.

"How long was I asleep?" Barry asks, running a hand through his hair.

"An hour or two, I guess." She answered, fixing her gray sweater and unconsciously patting her dark jean clothed lap.

He nods and clears his throat, "T-Thank you. F-F-For everything."

Caitlin smiles, "No problem. I couldn't leave you, trembling over the thunderstorm and lightning."

"You must've found that funny, huh? A grown man who lashes out a man he just met, scared by lightning and thunderstorms." He retorts, sitting a couple of meters away from her.

The doctor shakes her head, "No. I did notice before that you didn't like thunderstorms, I just didn't realize you had a phobia from it."

"Since I was a kid, even now that I'm a forensic scientist gazing at various corpses killed through so many ways." Barry said, looking at her.

Caitlin smiles at him, "Everyone has their fair share of childhood fears that still haunt them. Good thing I had that song in my phone."

"You could've just sung the song, Cait…" He tells her, a light smirk ghosting his face.

She rolled her eyes, "No need for sarcasm. You might've been more terrified of my singing voice than the thunderstorm."

A hearty laugh escapes his mouth, the auburn-haired doctor smiling widely, "Not really, they kinda sound the same, don't they—" That earned him an unplayful slap on his shoulder.

"Jokes aside, thank you." Barry said, scooting closer to her.

"All I did was stay with you." Caitlin said with a smile, "Yeah, and that was all I could ask for and need." He said, gazing at her doe brown eyes.

She nods and stood up, "I guess I'm good to go. You'—" He pulls her back to the couch, causing a squeak to be released from the doctor.

"B-B-Barry!" She exclaimed, face flushing red as the man tightens his grip on her, "No. You're staying." He said as a matter of fact, burying her to his chest.

Caitlin sighed, heart beating fast, _Funny how we were arguing earlier and I was about to walk out the door. Now, he doesn't want to let me walk away. _She thought with a smile.

"The way that Tristan looked at you, it was as if you were his everything. Just how I look at you, I saw him admiring the wonder that you are. And that scared me of losing you to him, you picking him, and I'll be left all alone." Barry confesses, twirling the ends of her auburn-brown hair.

She rises up, gazing at him then pulling him for a warm hug, "Oh, Bartholomew. No matter how many guys look at me like I'm their everything, I swear to you that you'll only be my everything. You're my everything who knows everything about me, no one would replace you."

Caitlin cups her face, rolling her thumb over his unscathed cheek, "I promise the same thing to you, Cait. I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot."

"And I'm sorry for not understanding you. You'll always be my idiot. Jealous or not." He chuckles softly, snuggling closer to her comforting touch, "I like the sound of that."

He engulfs her into a warm embrace, "Can I still not go to work, Bar—"

"No. You should take care of your patient here, he's a priority, Dr. Snow." Barry cuts her off, the woman rolling her eyes but snuggling closer to his bare chest.

They stayed like that, arms and legs tangled with each other, "All I'm doing is hugging you…" She muttered, pulling away and fanning herself from embarrassment.

Barry rolled his eyes, cheeks still on red, "It's a natural bodily reaction! And it's your fault, anyway." She turns to him, eyes wide, "Well, you—!"

He pushes her down on the couch, "Barry! The—" His lips were upon hers, moving to her cheek, neck, and clavicle. Caitlin hitches a breath, hands running down his back.

"We have to be quiet then." Barry told her, grinning like a wolf then going down on his 'everything'.

_I remember that fight we had during the thunderstorm, it ended with you and I cuddled up._

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed reading this small fluff fic from your sporadic writer! Still haven't updated **Snowbarry?Snowbarry.** and **Five Moments** but I would still continue those, as long as I have time and not being eaten up by college. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
